Never Had a Dream Come True
by LanaAffleck
Summary: Ok, here's the deal with this. I wrote the thoughts Danny, Evelyn and Rafe were thinking of eachother alongside the lyrics of Never Had a Dream Come True. I am also writing an actual fic related to this, but more about Danny and Evelyn from the time he f


Never Had a Dream Come True  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the character's of Pearl Harbor (I wish I did own Danny and Rafe, tho :p ), used in this story  
or the lyrics to the song Never had a Dream Come True by S Club 7.  
  
Author's note: While listning to the song Never had a Dream Come True by S Club 7,  
I noticed that the lyrics kind of matched what Danny, Evelyn, and Rafe's feelings probably  
were, during the things they went through, in the movie.  
  
Also, to make things less confusing, this fic is the thoughts of Danny, Evelyn and Rafe, alongside  
the lyrics.  
  
  
  
**Danny's thought's on Evelyn, while he's dying**  
  
So this is it, I'm dying here, right infront of my best friend.  
What I would give to be with Evelyn right now. I should have never left her.  
She is what I've always wanted. Around her, I was able to show her the self that I hide deep inside  
me, the self not even Rafe knew.  
  
~~I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you~~  
  
I hope I move on, after death, but I won't be able to not watch over Evelyn now and then. I know that  
Rafe's gonna take good care of her...  
At least I know a part of me, will always be with her, but I wish she told me before I left, that she was pregnant, and not Rafe telling me at my last moment of life.  
I just wish, I could have really told her how much I loved her. I regret that probably the most.  
..I should have listened to Rafe, and stayed behind, to be with her.  
  
~~Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby,  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you....~~  
  
  
**Evelyn's thoughts, a couple of years after Danny jr was born**  
  
I know that it has been a couple of years ago, that Danny never came back to me..  
but it feels like just yesterday. I know I shouldn't dwell on the past, but even though I love  
Rafe so much, Danny fills such a large portion of my heart.  
I confuse myself constantly, thinking thoughts of what things would have been if Rafe didn't leave  
me at the hotel that night, and would have anything happened between Danny and me if we didn't think  
Rafe and died..and the biggest question I ask myself, if Danny returned...would I have still gone  
back to Rafe, or marry Danny. Danny should have come back to me, I feel selfish thinking that, but  
that's the way, it should be.  
  
..Danny...why can't I just let you go?  
  
~~Somewhere in my memory, I've lost all sense of time,  
And tomorrow can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind,  
There's no use looking back, oh wondering (oh wondering),  
How it should be now, or mighht have been (oh might have been),  
Oh this I know but still can't find ways to let you go~~  
  
  
**Rafe's thoughts on Evelyn, and Danny dying**  
  
I'm so happy when with Evelyn. When my plane was sinking, in that cold, cold ocean water, she  
was all that filled my mind and heart. She brought me back.. but ever since Danny died  
I have this guilt, for being with Evelyn. Even though Danny took care of her, and loved her, while  
I was "dead" and I am doing the same as he did...I wonder if Evelyn would have been happier if  
she was with Danny right now, and not me. I know there's no use thinking things like that, but  
I just can't help but to do so.  
All I know right now, is that I'll never forget Danny...I wish he never left me..I hate good bye's...  
  
~~You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will oh baby,  
You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget,  
There's no use looking back oh wondering (oh wondering),  
Because love is a stange and funny thing (and funny thing),  
No matter how hard I try, I try I just can't say goodbye, no no no no~~  
  
  
**Danny's feelings on Evelyn and Rafe, after he dies, and is watching over them**  
  
Rafe, I wish I could tell you again, how much of a best friend you were to me. For the longest   
time, you were my only family...my brother. I wish you would move on, and stop thinking about  
me dying, and just be glad you get to be with such a wonderful person as Evelyn. When you hold  
her in your arms...and hug little Danny...just think of it, as a favour for me. Thank you  
my best friend.  
  
Evelyn, if I could talk to you for just one minute, I'd tell you I loved you.  
I know you think about me everyday, but you must move on, as well. I wish I could tell you, that  
I'd always be with you, no matter where life took you.  
  
  
..Evelyn....before you...  
  
..I never had a dream come true.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Everybody's got something, they had to leave behind,  
One regret from yesterday, that just seems to grow with time,  
There's no use looking back, oh wondering (oh wondering),  
How it could be now, oh might have been (oh might have been),  
Oh this I know, but still I can't find ways to let you go,  
  
I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always my babym  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you.  
  
Somewhere in my memory, I've lost all sense of time,  
And tomorrow can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind,  
There's no use looking back, oh wondering (oh wondering),  
How it should be now, or might have been (oh might have been),  
Oh this I know, but still I can't find ways to let you go,  
  
  
I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always my babym  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you.  
  
You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will oh baby,  
You;ll always be the one I know I'll never forget,  
There's no use looking back on wondering (oh wondering)  
Because love is a strange and funny thing (and funny thing)  
No matter how I try, I just can't say goodbye, no no no no,  
  
I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I moved on  
You'll always be my baby,  
I never found the words to say, (never found the words to say),  
You're the one I think about each day, (you're the one I think about each day),  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you.  
A part of me will always be with you...  
  
  



End file.
